


a deal's a deal

by sci_fis



Series: MMOM (Merry Month of Masturbation) 2019 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis





	a deal's a deal

‘You didn’t take my FaceTime call,’ Arthur says, accusatory.

‘No.’

‘May I ask why?’

‘You fucking well know why. I’m a fucking wreck, just like you knew I’d be, and I didn’t want to see the stupid smirk on your stupid face.’

Instead of getting firmer with him and promising more punishments later, Arthur surprises him as usual. ‘Oh, Merlin,’ he says, soft, fond.

‘What?’ Merlin asks, dazed. His brain went offline several minutes ago. The plug he’s wearing isn’t huge—Arthur wouldn’t do that to him—but it’s extra long, with a smooth, rounded head designed to press against his prostate with his every move. It’s made of wood and slicked up with oil. Apparently it’s an actual medieval sex toy, and Arthur wanted to be authentic.

‘You want to come?’

‘ _Yes_ , damn you.’

‘You can come.’

‘What?’

‘Do it before I change my mind.’

Merlin doesn’t waste another second. Arthur talks him through it, telling him everything they’re going to do the moment Arthur gets home.

Afterwards, it takes Merlin a moment to recover his breath. Arthur waits, silent, patient.

‘Hey,’ Arthur says finally. ‘You with me, babe?’

‘Yeah.’

‘You okay?’

‘Brilliant,’ Merlin says, smirking.

‘Good. Because you’re going to keep that plug in until I get home, just as we discussed.’

‘Oh, fuck. Please. No.’

‘A deal is a deal, Merlin.’

‘Arthur, I’ll do anything. Fucking anything.’

‘Hmm. Even that thing you hate the thought of?’

Merlin swallows hard. ‘You play dirty.’

‘I know your magic won’t hurt me, sweetheart.’

‘Don’t you dare ‘sweetheart’ me while you’re torturing me. I’ll die before you get home.’

Merlin can practically hear Arthur rolling his eyes. ‘To the best of my knowledge, no one has ever died of overstimulation.’

‘Bastard,’ Merlin whispers, nearly in actual tears. ‘I’ll safeword,’ he warns.

‘No. You won’t. You’ll be a good boy for me, for another twenty… seconds.’

‘What?’ Merlin says though gritted teeth.

Then he hears Arthur’s key in the lock, and the world abruptly becomes a happy place again. At least for the foreseeable future.


End file.
